


You're My Spring Too

by itsaroosterteeththing



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Mavin, RageHappy, Spring Time, roosterteeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsaroosterteeththing/pseuds/itsaroosterteeththing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas time…in London…with Gavin. It’s snowing and you'd be a fucking liar if you said he didn't look the tiniest bit adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Spring Too

Winter came fast and hard for London, usually the change is gradual but this year it appeared to come with a vengeance, the ice moisture in the air biting at the tips of your ears, the pinking of your cheeks from the cold. Although Gavin loved the snow and the lights that hung for Christmas in Oxford Street, the Brit really missed the heat of Austin, the clear sky and the dry heat. Michael seemed to agree, what with all the cursing and whining he was doing. This only made Gavin happier and Michael more pissed off. Michael had agreed to visit London with Gavin due to the fact the Brit would not shut up about it, and mostly because the bed actually gets too cold without the idiot there to warm it up, it really wasn’t all that comfortable in a cold bed, especially when you woke up from nightmares as frequently as Michael did, and having Gavin there was a lot off of his chest, well…excluding the weight of Gavin’s head, the blonde really was more like a cat than anything else.

They had walked in relative silence for a long time, just enjoying the Christmas panic, and the rush of the crowd around them, it really was extraordinary to be the only pair that didn't have someplace to be, that didn’t have to run around stores to get all the presents they should have gotten months ago. It was nice to slow down, to crunch through the snow and wade through the people.

“Hey, Michael?” he gazes up at the sky, his blonde hair catching stray snowflakes, as much as Michael would hate to admit it, the sight is both relaxing and pleasing, Michael can’t help the smile that becomes him. 

“Yeah? What do you want?” Both men having stopped when Gavin started talking, they were in the middle of the street and Michael was sure it was late. How couldn’t it be? The inky blue sky loomed over them, somewhere above the sheet of white clouds that granted them the snow that fell in heavy waves, landing and sticking to the ground.

“What does it become when the snow melts?” Michael scoffs at the idea, shifting his weight from foot to foot and rolling his eyes. Can the idiot really be asking this kind of question? He was the science nerd, okay…maybe not that far but he was pretty smart when it came to stuff like that.

“It becomes water you fucking dumbass” Michael replies, the answer seemingly pleasing to Gavin, his face lights up like the lights they stand beneath now. Gavin laughs.

“Wrong!” he exclaims, taking the red haired man’s hand tightly in his own before dragging him off “It becomes spring!” The absurdity of the answer makes Michael laugh out loud. He’s about to tell Gavin how fucking stupid that sounded when Gavin continues “Spring is the best month. It’s warm, but not uncomfortable, ya’ know? Like getting a hug every day from the world” Michael merely rolls his eyes and begins dragging Gavin towards their hotel, hoping to get back and play Banjo-Kazooie before crashing.

They’re half way there when Gavin decides to speak up again.

“I don’t mind the winter now, though? ‘cus you’re like my own personal spring” It makes Michael stop and turn to Gavin. That smug, dopey grin on his face that always made Michael want to punch him or kiss him, and he’s not at all angry; perhaps flustered and shocked but by no means angry.

The curly haired man takes no time in yanking the Brit’s hand and pulling him to his chest, crashing their lips together in their usual messy kiss. It’s all fight for dominance that both know Michael will win. Gavin gives in and grins, even chuckles as Michael continues to kiss his lips.

“You. Sappy. Fuck.” He says, punctuating every word with another kiss to his stupid mouth, soon the kisses aren’t so harsh and rough, reduced to loving pecks.

“But…you’re my spring too.”


End file.
